fanloidfandomcom-20200223-history
Takahashi Emika
Takahashi Emika is a FANLOID Angelloid character created by the rightful owner ShaylaAmanda29. History Takahashi was born in a loving family in an important town. She lived free of trouble until she was about 10 years old, but at that point things began to change. She got a new pet and was strengthening the relationships with friends. With a great deal of determination, she is part of an adventure in a amazing world. But with her compassion and curiosity, there's nothing to stop her from going beyond expectations. She could quickly become a true friend for life. But anything could happen, she is currently still trying to get perfect skills. She feels like there's more than people let on in this world. Luckily she has amazing friends to support her. Concept Appearance * Takahashi Emika appears to have short blonde hair with a bow made out of hair on top of her head as well as having some honey yellow eyes, and also appears to have a pair of black colored angel wings w/ some mecha golden metal peice on it with a red round circle that does nothing but is there for looks as it also appears that Takahashi Emika has a pair of black and magenta striped stockings with some black lace towards the top of the stockings and has a pair of light pink flats that has a black string coming from the back of it that ties up into a bow at the side of her ankles. Takahashi appears to wear an short black dress that has two straps and no sleeves. Relations * She gets along with anybody really, just as long as they don't be mean to her about something. Personalities * Takahashi is a Carefree, Capable, Clumsy, Cautious, Communicative, Compassionate, Confident, Dependable, Demanding, Dreamer, Dreamy, Foolish and Glamorous type of Angel. (despite her colors she wears she just likes dressing up in black clothing and also pink and magenta as well. I guess you can call her a fallen angel or a dark angel) Character weapon * Takahashi's choice as an character weapon is a big Vanilla Pocky (white crème Pocky due to it being Vanilla) Gallery IMAGE|Caption here Additional info Trivia * How do you think you and Takahashi Emika will get along? * How do you think of Takahashi? do you think of her as a friend, a inspiration, a sister.. etc? * How exactly would you react if you saw Takahashi become real right in front of your own eyes and what would you do? * What do you think about Takahashi's character design? * Do you think you could relate to Takahashi Emiko in anyway? yes or no and why? External links * https://ask-namine-sugar-and-the-crew.tumblr.com/ (ever want to ask this character an question go here to my Tumblr that was originally made for all my OCs, including Takahashi) or Category:CREATOR_NAME characters Category:GENDER_TYPE Category:VOCALOID_NAME voicebank usage Category:Voiced Category:CHARACTER_TROPE Category:Angelloid Category:Voiced by Other Synthesizer character Category:Voice from Kagamine Rin Category:Voice from Yuzuki Yukari Category:TwoVoiced Category:VoicedByTwoVocaloids Category:Original Characters Category:Original Category:Fanloid Category:Fanloids by Username Category:Angel